1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to safety technology, and particularly to a safety guard device and method for detecting a falling object using the safety guard device.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety guard devices (e.g., safety helmets) are used to protect a construction worker on a construction site. However, safety guard devices cannot detect whether a falling object is going to hit the construction worker. If the falling object is very heavy and the construction worker does not move from underneath the object, injury may occur. Therefore, an efficient method for detecting a falling object using a safety guard device is desired.